


Медовый месяц и морские чудовища

by Gercog, leosapiens, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Porn, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Хтоническая тварь решила выбраться со дна океана и полакомиться местными жителями в Малибу, недалеко от виллы Тони, на которой он отдыхал вместе со своими суперсолдатами





	Медовый месяц и морские чудовища

Тони абсолютно точно в порядке. Пара синяков, не больше.  
— Это оскорбительно, — замечает он, когда Барнс железной рукой разжимает помявшуюся броню. — Ваше недоверие к моим разработкам.  
— Мы доверяем твоим разработкам, — убеждает его Стив, деловито отрывающий пластины с его груди. То, с какой легкостью два суперсолдата срывают с него броню, пугает. Хорошо, что теперь они снова одна команда.  
И что оба — его любовники.  
Подумать только.  
Тони сердито отталкивает Стива, упирается спиной в грудь Баки, но остается на месте. Он мог бы улететь, и вряд ли они стали бы хватать его за ноги, но беспокойство в глазах Стива не дает ему сделать и шага. Он обреченно вздыхает и раскрывает броню сам. Она гудит, и потрескивает, и в паре мест отказывается открываться. «Повреждение оборудования — восемьдесят процентов», — неуместно напоминает Пятница, прежде чем Стив наконец высвобождает его из оставшихся кусков костюма. Тони шагает вперед, навстречу изучающим рукам Стива и внезапно оказавшемуся впереди Баки. Тот, напряженно хмурясь, стягивает с него водолазку, осматривает свежие, наливающиеся кровью синяки на боках. Стив тем временем спешно снимает с Тони штаны, ощупывает бедра на предмет повреждений.  
Тони разводит руки в стороны, предоставляя себя их вниманию, и окидывает обоих скептическим взглядом. Ему хочется съязвить на тему того, что никто из них не врач и внутренние повреждения им так просто не выявить, но тогда он непременно окажется в ближайшей больнице, а это последнее место, где ему хотелось бы сейчас быть.  
— Довольны? — спрашивает он наконец, когда оба отступают в сторону, удовлетворившись своей непрофессиональной экспертизой.  
— Да, — выдыхает ему в ухо Баки и прикусывает мочку.  
— Я еще не закончил, — заявляет Стив, и его хмурыми бровями можно убивать. Он снова опускается на колени, одновременно стягивая с Тони белье, проводит ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер. Тони хрипло выдыхает, инстинктивно пытается отшатнуться, но Барнс ему не дает, удерживает на месте, снова перемещается к Тони за спину и утыкается сухими губами в его загривок. Зато губы Роджерса влажные и горячие, и хоть Тони давно не подросток, встает у него как в двадцать лет. Стив божественно сосет, Тони есть с чем сравнивать. Барнс в минетах менее талантлив, зато настолько искренен в абсолютно животном сексе, что Тони каждый раз ощущает себя единственным и неповторимым с ним.  
С ними обоими.  
Приятное чувство, но черт, помятые вылезшим из моря чудовищем бока противно ноют, и, главное, Тони _грязный_. Мерзкая слизь просочилась сквозь костюм, так что пахнет от него сейчас, как от рыбной лавки, и то, что суперсолдатам на гнилостный запах плевать, не значит, что... В этот момент Роджерс берет по самое горло, а Барнс расстегивает ширинку своих форменных штанов, явно намереваясь засадить ему насухо, животное.  
— Эй, эй, полегче, неандерталец, — Тони запускает пальцы в возмутительно короткие волосы Стива, второй рукой упирается в бедра Барнса, пытаясь удержать его на некотором расстоянии от себя. — Сначала я иду в душ. И за смазкой. Хочу напомнить, что я Железный Человек, а не Железная Задница.  
Барнс рычит что-то неразборчиво-удрученное, но отступает, а Стив, длинно лизнув его мошонку напоследок, поднимается и все так же осуждающе смотрит на Тони. Это особенно смешно, учитывая его распухшие, блестящие после отсоса, покрасневшие губы.  
Тони смеется и направляется в душ уверенной походкой человека, вовсе не сражавшегося с древней морской тварью один на один вот только полчаса назад.  
И не его вина, что голова внезапно кружится и он почти падает на пол — но четыре крепких руки подхватывают его и поднимают в воздух.  
— К врачу, — тон Стива не подразумевает возражений, но черта с два Тони позволит запихать себя в больничку из-за таких пустяков.  
— Идите, — благословляет он, пытаясь выбраться из их объятий и встать на ноги. — А я в душ.  
— Тони... — начинает Стив, но тут на помощь приходит Барнс.  
— В душ не помешает, — говорит он чуть размеренно. С тех пор как Барнс вышел из разморозки и ему сняли триггеры, он немного тормозит в речи. Это сбивает с толку тех, кто считает, что во всем остальном этот человек тормозит тоже. — Воняет, как свежеразделанный тунец.  
— Оу, Барнс, спасибо, — Тони изворачивается, обнимает Барнса за шею и в итоге оказывается только у него на руках. Чем и пользуется, чтобы легонько укусить его за подбородок. — Ты умеешь в сексуальные эпитеты.  
— Я знаю, — Барнс ухмыляется так, словно научился включать сарказм, и от этого почему-то на сердце становится совсем тепло. Тони утыкается лицом в его шею, крепче сжимает руки.  
— Неси уже в душ, животное, — хрипло требует он, и Баки послушно идет туда.  
Хтоническая тварь решила выбраться со дна океана и полакомиться местными жителями в Малибу, недалеко от виллы Тони, на которой он отдыхал вместе со своими суперсолдатами. Что-то вроде медового месяца, а вернее, просто попытка спрятаться и выспаться, потому как вторжение Таноса подорвало все силы.  
Зато примирило их друг с другом. И свело в одну постель, о чем Тони ни капли не жалел, даже по утрам, когда оказывалось, что со смазкой они снова промахнулись.  
Виллу Тони проектировал лично, так что ванная комната подходящих под его запросы размеров, а в душевой кабинке спокойно могли бы развернуться пять человек. Ну, или два суперсолдата и их любовник. Кстати, не такой уж и беспомощный.  
— Барнс, поставь меня на ноги, — требует Тони и, оказавшись на своих двоих, заходит в кабинку, придерживаясь за стену. Голова все еще предательски кружится, но упасть ему не дают. Стив и Барнс заходят следом, уже полностью обнаженные, и Роджерс врубает горячую воду на полную мощность, после чего обнимает Тони и крепко прижимает к себе. Барнс берется за мочалку и гель и наверняка изводит полфлакона, как всегда. Мыльная пена заполняет собой все пространство, смешиваясь с паром, Тони сооружает на голове Роджерса пенную корону, и от его нелепого вида невыносимо смешно. Тони и смеется, скользя ладонями по твердому, мускулистому телу Капитана Америка, снова возбуждаясь, теперь уже не на шутку. Душ всегда действует на него возбуждающе. Может быть, потому, что именно в душе их первый раз и случился?..  
Барнс тем временем снова притирается к нему сзади, вжимается толстым, полностью вставшим членом в его ягодицы. У него большие, тяжелые яйца и выступающая головка, которую Тони за три месяца отношений успел изучить досконально.  
— Сма-а-зка, животное... — протяжно выдыхает Тони, призывно выгибаясь. Рука его тем временем скользит вниз, сжимает член Стива, аккуратный и длинный, так удобно ложащийся в ладонь. Но Барнс не уходит, только опускается на колени, разводит его ягодицы и утыкается между ними лицом.  
— С-скотина! — выдыхает Тони, чувствуя его жадный, жаркий язык. Пока Барнс вылизывает его, попутно обильно смачивая слюной, Стив выключает воду и крепко обнимает Тони, целует его, гладит ладонями по плечам и груди, и лицо у Капитана при этом сложное, настолько, что даже сквозь пелену возбуждения Тони спрашивает:  
— Что?..  
— Мы хотим тебя, — говорит Стив, потом добавляет, заливаясь, Господь Всемогущий, краской смущения. — Оба. Одновременно...  
— М-м-м, это не то чтобы новость, — замечает Тони, с трудом сдерживая стоны. Они и правда какие только позы не испробовали за это время, и Тони думает, что его уже не удивить, но тут Стив наклоняется к самому его уху и горячо шепчет:  
— _Одновременно_ , Тони.  
Тони еще секунд пять пытается понять, что именно Стив имеет в виду, а когда до него наконец доходит, Барнс как раз успевает выпрямиться и прижаться сзади, и они зажимают Тони в жесткий кокон из двух суперсолдатских тел. И захочешь — не сбежишь.  
И если Стив все еще смущен, хоть и решителен, то Барнс уже нетерпеливо тычется в него, одновременно покусывая за шею сзади, и Тони готов кончить на месте от одних фантазий о том, что ему предлагают испытать вживую.  
— Черт, я... Оу-м, хорошо... Хорошо, Роджерс, но вам понадобятся тонны смазки. Я не шучу. — И Тони понимает, что это последний отголосок разума в горячке возбуждения. Стив, тем не менее, внимает его словам, и через мгновение в Тони проскальзывают сразу три обильно смазанных пальца, и пока Стив дотошно растягивает его, Тони не упускает случая укусить его плечо и сжать пальцами бедро Барнса, который все так же нацеловывает его затылок. Пальцы почти неприятны, Тони хочет чувствовать внутри член, _оба члена_ , но черт, Капитан Ответственность не торопится, и, возможно, это к лучшему. Когда же он все же решает, что хватит, Тони ловко разворачивается и обнимает Барнса за шею.  
— Ты первый, животное, — сообщает Тони Баки на ухо, одновременно обхватывая его ногами за талию. Это не так легко, как кажется со стороны, но Стив придерживает его, а Барнс, сорвавшись в невразумительное рычание, вставляет Тони почти на всю длину. Ощущения крышесносные, так что стоны сдержать не удается, и Тони сдержанно всхлипывает и кусает за плечо теперь уже Барнса. Ему вообще нравится помечать своих любовников, тем более что следы сходят с их кожи часа за два, и это всегда отличный повод обновить метки. Член Баки заполняет его полностью, даже с избытком, и от мысли, что это еще не все, окончательно срывает башню, так что, когда Стив чуть придерживает Барнса и давит головкой своего члена на предельно растянутое кольцо мышц, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь, Тони кричит в голос, требуя не останавливаться и еще. Еще.  
Эта мучительно сладкая пытка длится целую вечность, но наконец задница сдается под натиском Капитана Упрямости, и Тони замирает на мгновение, глядя ошалевшими глазами в раскрасневшееся лицо Баки Барнса. Внутри него два члена, одновременно, и пока Барнс стоит, замерев, Роджерс подхватывает Тони под задницу, приподнимает и опускает на себя, скользит внутри него, трахает, убыстряясь с каждым движением. Два суперсолдата зажимают Тони между собой, дышат хрипло и горячо, кусают его, лижут, обнимают, не дают ему ни малейшей передышки, и от этого он ощущает себя нужным, желанным, единственным в своем роде, неповторимым — для них двоих.  
Ощущение переполненности ошеломительное, но Тони все равно ощущает движение только одного партнера, а хочет — двоих.  
— Р-р-ро-о-оджерс, — стонет Тони хрипло, — давай... В кровать.  
Вместо ответа Капитан кусает его в плечо, но отступает, и Барнс выскальзывает из него тоже, и внезапная опустошенность вызывает желание разрыдаться. Тони с трудом стоит на ногах, но совершенно не волнуется по этому поводу, упасть ему точно не дадут. И точно, в этот раз на руки его подхватывает Роджерс, и они перемещаются в сторону кровати. Барнс ложится на спину, Стив опускает Тони на него, гладит по вспотевшей спине. Член у Барнса стоит колом, и Тони легко опускается на него, замирает на пару мгновений от интенсивности ощущений, медленно приподнимается и садится снова. Барнс тяжело дышит, сжимает его бедро правой рукой, левую вдавливает в простыни. Он как-то едва не сломал Тони ребра в порыве чувств и теперь во время секса всегда контролирует левую руку. А жаль, Тони заводят прикосновения стальных пальцев к чувствительным соскам. Впрочем, в данную минуту возбуждения и так более чем достаточно, и он ложится на грудь Барнса, показывая Стиву, что готов принять и его. Роджерс воспользовался паузой, чтобы добавить смазки на член, и когда он пристраивается сзади, проникновение получается не то чтобы легким, но куда более щадящим. Тони утыкается лицом в плечо Барнса, прогибается, насколько это возможно, и позволяет Стиву максимально заполнить себя. И когда все трое находят идеальный баланс, Роджерсу срывает последние ограничения, и он начинает трахать Тони в безжалостном ритме неутомимой машины. Хорошо, думает Тони обрывочным краем сознания, что его лица сейчас не видно. Из глаз текут неконтролируемые слезы, и доказать любовникам, что это от удовольствия и из-за переполняющего его чувства принадлежности, а не из-за боли, будет немного сложно. Впрочем, Барнс, видимо, что-то чувствует, потому что осторожно обнимает Тони правой рукой, прижимая к себе еще плотнее, и на контрасте между нежностью жеста и жестким трахом Тони перекидывает за край, и он кончает, сжимая их обоих внутри себя.  
От оргазма темнеет в глазах, Тони еще успевает почувствовать, что оба члена выскользнули из него, а ноги мелко трясутся, а потом голова отключается, и он видит только яркие звезды в абсолютной темноте.

Открывая глаза, Тони ожидает обнаружить себя в больнице, но нет. Он все еще в кровати, заботливо укрыт покрывалом. Задница, на удивление, не болит. Вообще никак не ощущается — видимо, ему дали анестетик. Стив лежит на спине по левую руку от него, Барнс — по правую, прижавшись сбоку. Обычно он спит отдельно, и хорошо еще если в кровати. Тони хмыкает. Стоило дать им обоим одновременно, чтобы завоевать еще толику доверия у бывшего Зимнего Солдата.  
Тони собственнически закидывает на них руки, закрывает глаза и засыпает.


End file.
